1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metallic laminate and a manufacturing method of a light emitting diode package using the same, and more particularly, to a metallic laminate having a protective metal oxide layer disposed along an outer surface of a heat radiating metal layer and made of an oxide of the heat radiating metal layer, and a manufacturing method of a light emitting diode package using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a light emitting diode device is widely used as a light source because of several advantages such as low power consumption and high brightness.
Especially recently, the light emitting diode device is employed as a lighting device and a backlight for a liquid crystal display (LCD). This light emitting diode device is provided in the form of a package which is easily mounted to various devices such as lighting devices.
The light emitting diode package includes a light emitting diode device which is mounted on a printed circuit board. Here, the light emitting diode device generates heat together with light. At this time, the heat generated from the light emitting diode device is radiated through the printed circuit board. However, since the printed circuit board is made of an insulating material having low heat conduction efficiency, the conventional light emitting diode package can't efficiently radiate the heat generated from the light emitting diode device. Therefore, there is a problem of deterioration of life and characteristics of the light emitting diode device.
As one way to solve this problem, there has been proposed a technology of forming a through hole in a printed circuit board of a mounting region of a light emitting diode device and filling the through hole with a heat conductive material, but there are problems of complexity of a manufacturing process and increase of a manufacturing cost.
Accordingly, it is possible to improve heat radiating efficiency and simplify the manufacturing process by directly mounting the light emitting diode package on a package substrate which includes Al with heat radiating effect on a lower surface.
However, in order to prevent corrosion of Al due to chemicals used in a process of forming a circuit pattern, which is electrically connected to the light emitting diode device, on the package substrate, an additional tape should be attached to a surface of Al. At this time, additional process and manpower for attaching and detaching the tape are required, and failure of the package substrate or a process may be caused by pollutants generated due to damage of the tape during the process.
Therefore, in order to achieve heat radiating effect and process simplification, the conventional light emitting diode package includes the package substrate having the Al layer, but there is a problem of increase of failures and the number of processes due to the tape attaching process for protecting Al from the chemicals.